Thomas Wilson
Thomas Wilson is a character in ''The Axe Murderer'' series, who appears as the main protagonist in the Ormiston Origins prequel series. He is an agent for the Agency who is investigating the Ormiston Order. Following the world being dominated by the demons, he became the commander of the resistance. Biography Thomas is a special agent for The Agency who notices the increased activities of murders in Ormiston County. ''Ormiston Origins'' (2004) Thomas was called to investigate a spree of gruesome killings throughout the outlands of Ormiston Town. During an investigation in an abandoned office block, he witnesses the killer running away. Thomas is knocked unconscious and pushed from a balcony. He later reawakens, and discovers on the news that the police suspect him of being the killer when officers at the crime scene where found murdered. During the course of his journey, Thomas begins tracking the killer’s trail with the help of his friend at the Agency, Kerry. At an abandoned apartment block, Thomas faces with the killer who is a man named Arnold Clancy, a sadist who believes himself to being the spirit of Arnold Ormiston, a serial killer who operated in the town in the 19th Century. After bludgeoning Arnold, Thomas faces off with the spirit of Arnold Ormiston, and defeats him, seemingly sending his spirit back to hell. At the end, Thomas is cleared of all charges. He meets Kerry, who reveals that a cult was behind the killers, and that Arnold Clancy was just a scapegoat. Thomas assures her he will look into it. ''Ormiston Origins: Ormiston Order'' (2005) Two-months after the events of Ormiston Origins, Thomas continues trying to find answers to the cult that Kerry mentioned. He asks for help from his superior at the Agency Warren Smyth to give him backup, but Warren refuses, stating that Thomas is just fantasizing. But convinced about what he had seen or been through, Thomas enlisted in Kerry’s help and she accepted. Putting behind the fears of his last encounter, Thomas headed into Ormiston Woods when finding plans about a secret entrance leading underneath the woodland. There he discovers a cellar with a lab, but ends up being captured by Arnold who had survived their last encounter. Arnold subjects Thomas to torture and threatens to inject him with a mysterious serum. But Thomas breaks from the chair and during a fight the place catches fire. Thomas grabs some files and flees, with Arnold presumably perishing once again. Thomas discovers from the files that Warren had been financing the experiments and hired Arnold to kill the people in order to cause fear across Ormiston County, and set up Thomas as the killer to distract the authorities. Thomas confronts Warren back at the agency headquarters, where Warren has taken a similar serum which has mutated him. Thomas clashes with Warren, now in the form of a grotesque gargoyle like creature, and defeats him by shooting a harpoon through his wings and causing him to fall into the cliffs below. After the encounter, Thomas leaves his job at the agency and decides to move to another city. After a farewell to Kerry, he gets in his car and departs Ormiston. ''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' (2018) Taking place 13 years after Ormiston Origins, Thomas helps Callum Harrison on his way to redemption, whilst working to take down the Ormiston Order once and for all. ''The Christmas Murderer'' (2019) Eighteen-months after Final Chapter, Thomas is now married to Stephanie and they are carers of Callum's daughter Madison while he is receiving treatment at Ormiston Asylum. But days before Christmas, Callum escapes the asylum under the influence of The Hate and plans a new killing spree and to also take revenge on those he feels "betrayed" by. Two-days before Christmas, Callum takes Thomas, Stephanie and Madison hostage and uses them in a blood ritual to create a demon named Santa Hell to assist in the rebirth of the Ormiston Order. After this Callum murders both Thomas (presumably) and Stephanie, but spares Madison and takes her away with him, in hope of using her as a vital asset. Following the Christmas Incident Unknown to Callum, Thomas survived the ritual although Stephanie still died. Thomas fell into deep depression and began taking tablets and alcohol to numb the pain and trauma. After two years in a rehabilitation clinic, he plotted to stand up to the darkness plaguing the county once and for all, and also get revenge on the Hate and end its madness. ''The Axe Murderer Part XII Abilities Thomas is an expert in combat and has skills in handling armed weapons such as pistols, shotguns and machine guns. Trivia *He is based off Ethan Thomas from the ''Condemned video game series. List of appearances *''Ormiston Origins'' *''Ormiston Origins: Ormiston Order'' *''Monster Teacher Part 2'' *''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' *''The Christmas Murderer'' *''The Wilson Files'' *''The Axe Murderer Part XII'' Info Name: Thomas Wilson First appearance: Ormiston Origins Status: Alive Birth: 1981 Death: 23rd December 2019 Age: 38 Sibling(s): Kali Wilson Spouse(s): Stephanie Harrison (deceased) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:The Axe Murderer Category:Murdered Category:Characters in Ormiston Origins Category:Characters in Ormiston Origins: Ormiston Order Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter Category:Law Enforcement Category:Surviving victims Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes